


A Star to Guide Me

by Ciaryn



Category: Be My Princess 2, Otome, Visual Novel - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Character of Color, Cliffhangers, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gender Role Reversal, Humor, Male Character of Color, Role Reversal, Romance, Trauma, War, moments of bamf, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaryn/pseuds/Ciaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Aslan's main story in an AU setting. Aslan and OC meet in college in the US and fall in love.  When war breaks out in her country and they are separated due to her wanting to go help , she inspires him to be more than just the lazy, spoiled rich boy he has been all his life. This story follows them both as they inspire each other and grow through love, fluff, separation, trauma, and so on. </p><p> This is a prequel to a story I'm writing with someone else. I decided I needed to know what happened before that story and this… saga happened. Believe me when I tell you that it will probably be huge. I already have the whole thing plotted and quite a good bit already done. Warning, the muse threw a LOT of fluff at me in the beginning but I am known for being a bit evil in my cliffhangers and hitting people in the feels when they least expect it. Yes it means you will eventually need tissues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star to Guide Me

Aslan was slumped at the very back of the creative writing class utterly bored. It was stupid he had to take an elective he had no interest in so he could earn a degree that he didn’t really want. His life had been planned out and he was just going along with it since he really had nothing better in mind. As one of the sons of the head of the Mafdir Corporation, he knew he had a cozy spot as vice president waiting for him at any of the companies they ran, all he had to do was go to college so here he was on his way to an uninspired degree since he hadn’t even bothered to declare a major yet.

His eyes wandered around the room looking idly at the other students. They settled on a girl with bright red and yellow hair, an outlandish color combination that made him stare. He had to wonder just what the girl had been thinking when she made that choice. In the world he grew up in no one would dare do something like that and it intrigued him even as the thought of what his family and friends would say played in his head.

The teacher started his lecture but Aslan found his eyes drifting back to the strange girl. For the next few weeks he just silently watched the back of her head and caught some glimpses of her here and there around the campus. He never got close enough to really make out all her features or talk to her since she was so removed from his normal life. Even so, he still speculated as to what she looked like and what kind of person she was.

During the last class of the semester, the teacher had asked some of the students to read excerpts from their assignments to the class and red haired girl had been one of them. The girl had narrated with her head cast down, her voice soft and tinged with an accent Aslan couldn’t quite place. Even though he found her voice intriguing, what really drew him in was her story. The way she wove her words and the passion and intensity that shone through as she described the heroine’s journey had stirred him in a way nothing ever had before and planted a seed in him.

Over the winter break he had gone back to his routine but had unconsciously started looking at things from a different perspective as the story still resonated in his heart and mind. Aslan was thrust into a whirlwind of activity and he had almost forgotten the girl until seeing an advertisement for hair color had brought his memory rushing back. He knew the chances of seeing her again were low and he was surprised at the sudden sharp ache in his chest at that thought.

Aslan had come back from vacation with his family and entered his class with a heavy sigh. As he settled down his eyes went to the front of the class out of habit and there she was. At least, he thought it was her. He stared at her for a bit until her small gestures gave her away. It was then that he realized just how carefully he had watched her all those weeks since even the way she placed her notebook had become familiar to him. The girl turned around suddenly and scanned the crowd behind her. Aslan realized he had been staring and dropped his eyes to his book, suddenly shy about being found out.

After this, Aslan became determined to look at her more closely since the distance in the classroom meant he still didn’t really know what she looked like. If he was honest with himself, he would also admit that he wanted to get to know her because she had come to represent a certain kind of freedom to him.

With this in mind he tried to catch her after class but she slipped out a side door before he could catch up to her. The next day he tried getting to class earlier but she had already beaten him there and she was so engrossed in her book he didn’t want to interrupt her. After a few more misses, he had decided to think of a different tactic.

One day as he sat down he looked for her again and didn’t see her in her usual seat. He frowned and looked around, wondering if maybe she had sat elsewhere for once. When he didn’t see her he went back to staring at her seat as if somehow he could will her into making an appearance. About an hour into the lecture he was anxious and had decided to ask the professor about her once class was over. He was deep in thought over this when he heard a soft voice above him.

“Is this seat taken?” the low soft voice rang pleasantly in his ears.

“No, go ahead and take it” he replied brusquely so as not to encourage the unknown woman. He had been approached on campus more than once when someone found out who his father was and he figured this was more of the same.

“Thank you.”

The stranger settled down next to him as he continued taking his notes. A light pleasant scent of vanilla and warm sugar, reminiscent of a favorite candy, drifted from her and invaded his senses. He almost looked at her and at the last moment glanced down at the table they were sharing as she placed her notebook and pens on it. The gesture was very familiar to him and he frowned as he pondered this. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of wild color but the clatter of a pen falling on the floor drew his attention. Automatically, he bent to pick it up and his fingers closed around the hand that had gotten to the pen a fraction before he had. Aslan looked up and found himself captivated by a pair of gold colored eyes.

She blinked and the spell broke. “Thank you again.” she smiled as they sat back up.

Aslan tried not to stare but it was difficult since he had no doubt this was the girl he had been thinking about, the red hair and the notebook were dead giveaways. He had built an image in his head as to what she looked like but the reality was much better. She was not a classic beauty, since her eyes were slightly narrow and her high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin gave her an unconventional look. Her lips were full and her mouth small, making her look like she was ready for a kiss even as she smiled lightly. Aslan was utterly charmed and thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“You’re welcome.” he managed a weak smile in return before they both turned their attention back to the professor.

Aslan had a hard time concentrating on the lecture as he became excruciatingly aware of the woman sitting beside him. His mind was racing trying to figure out the best way to start a conversation with her as the class was drawing to a close. He had turned and opened his mouth without a solid plan when she spoke.

“I hate to impose on you but since I was late to class may I copy your notes from the beginning?” she asked hesitantly.

“Of course, here you go. I have to warn you though, I didn’t take that many.” He slid the notebook to her, suddenly embarrassed about his lack of enthusiasm for the class.

“Anything helps, thank you very much.” She smiled brightly at him as she placed his notebook next to hers and began writing.

A noise from the door just a few minutes later alerted them to the fact that other students were coming in.

The girl sighed as she closed the notebooks. “I forgot there was another class. Hopefully I can catch up with what I do have and the book.” She held Aslan’s notebook out to him. “Thank you though, I really appreciate it.”

Aslan shook his head “No, please, keep it and you can return it before the next class.”

“I can’t do that, how will you study? You were already kind enough to let me copy this much.” She held the notebook out again more insistently.

“I don’t have anymore classes today so if you are free we could go to the library and you can copy the notes there. Or we can meet in the evening if that would be better for you?” his palms were rather sweaty with nerves even as he congratulated himself on finding a way to spend more time with her in a quiet setting.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on you any more than I already have.” she packed her bag efficiently as she questioned him.

“It’s no imposition, I wouldn’t offer if it were.”

“Later on would be best then. Shall we meet in the history section of the library around six?.” she smiled at him as she waited.

“Yes that would be fine.”

“Thank you, have a good day until then.” the girl rushed out, leaving Aslan stunned still holding his notebook.

****

Aslan had been nervous all day leading up to the meeting time. He had arrived early to ensure he snagged a good table for them so they wouldn’t be disturbed since he hoped they would be able to talk and get to know each other a little.

He spotted her entering the library and waved her over.

“You’re early.” she said smiling as she came close, holding out a hand in greeting. “I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I’m Alicia Orellana.”

Aslan shook her hand, noticing how small it was compared to his. Truth be told, all of her was rather small as she was a good 8 inches shorter than he was and had a rather delicate frame. Still, her grip was firm and she had no hesitation when she looked up at him.

“My name is Aslan Mafdir.” his eyes didn’t leave her face as he introduced himself, waiting for the reaction his name usually caused. He was surprised to see that her expression didn’t change at this news.

“Nice to meet you.” the girl put her bag down and arranged herself.

Aslan sat down beside her then handed her his notebook “You don’t know who I am?” He cursed himself a bit for asking that question, he had never liked people fawning over him due to his family yet here he was practically shoving it in her face.

Alicia tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. “Other than the nice guy who is letting me copy his notes, I don’t think I do. Should I?” she looked him over as she said this, taking in his tan skin, intense blue-gray eyes, thick black hair and handsome, almost pretty, features. “Sorry, I don’t seem to recall meeting you before.”

“Please don’t apologize, I’m the one who made a mistake. After all, if we had met before, I would not have forgotten a woman as beautiful as you.”

Alicia blushed bright red and looked down at her notebook “Thank you.”

Aslan was delighted at this turn of events. Not only didn’t she know who he was, her reaction to his compliment showed him she wasn’t like the vain and spoiled women he was used to. “After you are done copying the notes would you have some time to go over the assignment with me?

“Yes, of course.” Alicia bent her head over the notebooks, pen flying swiftly over the paper.

When she was done they talked over the assignment then the conversation flowed naturally into getting to know each other. He found out she was from a small tropical island called Santa Ana and her grades and talent had earned her a scholarship to study here. His eyes had widened when he had heard she had to work part time to make ends meet because her parents were too poor to help since he had never heard of such a thing before. She, in turn, found out he had an older brother named Heydar and his mother had passed away when he was young. The ease with which they talked meant that they didn’t notice how late it was until the library started closing around them.

They kept up their lively conversation as Aslan walked her home, sharing their enthusiasm as they discovered some interests they had in common.

“This is where I live.” Alicia stopped in front of one of the dorms on campus. “It was really nice getting to know you today. Thank you again for your help.”

Aslan smiled. “The pleasure was mine. I hope we can continue getting to know each other. Can we exchange numbers so you can let me know when you have gotten to your room safe and sound?”

After they exchanged numbers he watched her as she went inside and didn’t leave till she texted him she was safe. As he made his way to his apartment, he saw a shooting star and stopped to make a silent wish, then continued on with a spring in his step and a strange new feeling welling up inside him. Even as he drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help but think of her.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Aslan decided to sit up front next to her and had dedicated himself to his studies to impress Alicia, much to the amusement of the professor who taught the class they were both in.

He got to know more about her country and culture and told her more about his own. They talked about their families, their mutual likes and dislikes, hobbies, and their goals in life and found themselves growing closer with each day that passed. They had even more in common than they had originally thought and took pleasure in discussing anything and everything they had an interest in whether it was books, the latest blockbuster movie, or even scientific theory.

Aslan became a frequent visitor at Mama Rocio’s, a restaurant that served home style food from Santa Ana. The food had quickly become a favorite of his but it was the friendliness of the people as well as the fact that Alicia worked there that kept him going back again and again.

His world view was changing as he kept being exposed to new experiences and people and he began to take much more of an interest in his own life as well as that of others. Alicia’s passion and drive, her determination to make the world a better place, and her enthusiasm for the things she held dear were infectious and Aslan found out he enjoyed history and and humanities once he started studying it without the jaded view he had when he had first started college.

Above all, what Aslan enjoyed most about was reading the stories Alicia wrote or listening to her as she spun yet another tale or talked about an idea she had.

One night Alicia was rushing through the prep work for the next day, hoping to be able to leave a little earlier since Aslan had invited her to go to the fair with him. She saw him come in and waved as he sat down at his usual spot at the bar then went back to the task at hand.

Her boss, Rocio, spoke to her suddenly. “Mija, what is going on with you and Aslan anyway?

“What do you mean?” Alicia kept her head down as she chopped, her face slightly flushed.

“You know what I mean girl. Do you really think he comes here for the food? He might like it but he doesn’t eat here when you are not working. I think you need to lock him down before anyone else does. A rich hottie like that won’t be on the market for long.” Rocio laughed and nudged Alicia.

“It’s not like that, we are friends, I don’t think he thinks of me as more than that. Anyway, I don’t like him because he is hot and I have no idea if he is rich or not but that doesn’t really matter.”

“Well then what does matter? Why do you spend time with him? I was surprised when he first started coming here cause he seemed like your typical spoiled brat.”

Alicia thought for a moment then answered slowly. “Well, he never struck me as spoiled, just naive. I think he was sheltered a lot but from the beginning he showed a lot of curiosity about everything. He’s always game to try new things and has never once looked down on anyone else even if they are different from him. He’s always kind, looks for ways to improve himself and he makes me laugh. He always listens to my flights of fancy without laughing, as a matter of fact, he encourages me. Add to that the fact that we have a lot of the same likes and dislikes and why wouldn’t I want to spend time with him?”

Rocio smiled and put a hand on Alicia’s shoulder. “Sounds to me like you have it as bad for him as he does for you. Go on, get out of here and go to the fair. I can finish this up. Shoo. Go have fun and think about what I said.”

Alicia smiled back. “Thank you Mama. I will.” She got ready to go quickly and headed to Aslan.

He smiled as he stood up and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. “Are you done for the night?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

They made their way to the fair where they ate some of the astonishing array of sweets, browsed the wares on display, and watched some performances. He tried and failed to win her a stuffed penguin at one of the carnival games but her smiles and laughter more than made up for any failure.

The two of them came to a spot where they could hear live music and he asked her to dance on a part of the field that was empty save for them. There, as their bodies swayed and the stars shone on them, they shared their first kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other, the spark that had been smoldering between them from the beginning now ablaze.

When the song was over, Aslan took Alicia’s hand and practically ran back to the merchant stalls with her. They reached a vendor that sold hand carved leather goods where Aslan made a quick purchase. He turned to Alicia and showed her that he had gotten matching bracelets that had a star with an A in the middle carved on them.

Aslan placed one of the bracelets on Alicia’s wrist “To commemorate tonight. Would you help me with mine?” He held his hand out to her and she gladly obliged, smiling broadly.

Afterwards, they had walked to her dorm hand in hand, talking softly and stopping often to exchange small kisses. They parted reluctantly at Alicia’s door only after more feverish kisses were given and received. That night, each of them fell asleep smiling and clutching their phones as they had exchanged sweet texts late into the night.

Not even three weeks later their fragile and new found happiness started to splinter when the news came that Santa Ana, already unstable due to a poor economy and a corrupt government, had declared martial law which had sparked a civil war. The other countries surrounding them were circling like sharks, hoping to exploit the war for their own gain.


End file.
